kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Good luck! Gambier Bay
Prologue: I am weak, that’s why I am always cautious… also, that is why I always cry a lot. Because, I know that I can’t do anything at all. That’s why… “Gambi, don’t lose heart…” “Admiral?” “You see, there are some people whose purpose in life is still not defined, and that’s why it’ll be fine.” “But, I am not good at all. I can’t cook, I get lost at times, I have lesser utility than the rest of the carriers, I am weak and lastly, I am not beautiful at all.” “Listen Gambi, first thing’s first; you should always have confidence on your beauty as a lady. That is a fundamental step to build confidence, a lot of people don’t know that but, if you think about it; you should always say that you are a beautiful lady, because that’s the truth and also…” The Admiral kisses my hand and suddenly, I felt hot as he looks at my eyes one more time. “Gambi, have faith in yourself. At the very least, you’ll be just fine even if things get rough.” As the Admiral made his way back to his office, I was perplexed to the fact that why someone like him would waste time talking to me who have been doomed to be disregarded for most of the time. But even so… I wanted to believe in him that I can become special on my own. That I can shine too… That… I wonder… if what I am experiencing right now, is something that I should be truly feeling at this point? The Beginning After arriving at this naval base, I felt a different aura that lingers around the base. It was the aura that I know that it had something to do with the emotions of the people during the war. They have the looks that are ready to give their all just to fight for what is right and what is just. At the same time, punish the enemies that is trying to topple the unstable peace that we all have. In other words, they all have faces that have faced battles left and right. As I walk around, I realized… that this world is a harsh world and it’s a world where the weak gets culled and the strong continues to live. It’s a world where the simplest rules of nature apply. But even so, the reason why I am here, it’s because I am a special being too. “I am Gambier Bay of the Casablanca class of Escort Carriers, Nice to meet you.” “Admiral Raven. Anyhow, Can I ask you one question, Gambier bay?” “What is it Admiral?” “What is your impression when you first land here?” “This base is… quite scary.” “I see. You are indeed right in a way. Though, it means that you are normal.” “Normal?” “Let see… Gambier- your name is quite long; can I call you Gambi instead?” “I don’t mind. But why are you saying that I’m normal?” The Admiral looks at me and I can feel he is examining me while he is looking at my whole body. “Gambi.” “Yes!!!” I answered him frantically as if he is a different person, but even so; the Admiral gave me a good scare with his change of aura. “Gambi, this naval base is quite a different base compared to others, it’s a base where everyone is ready to fight.” “I am ready to fight too, Admiral.” “They are also trained to fight people in case of emergency.” “Fighting people?” “Yes… This base is not just a normal base. It’s a hotspot for a potential surplus of war potential. That’s why, different organizations are trying to get ahold of some samples.” “You mean? They abduct shipgirls?” “Yes. But I won’t be telling you the details. Anyhow; I’ll ask you this question; will you join me in this path?” I can feel that the path the Admiral is taking is a scorching road ahead, there wasn’t any place to rest at all and there are no breaks whatsoever. All it has is a straight road that is filled with hardships. For him to be considerate enough to ask me before I can even decide… I don’t know how I can deal with it. “Admiral, can I defer my answer?” “Yes you can. Don’t worry. I am not hurrying you up or something.” “Right…” And I went towards my own room and started to think it through. |---| Unlike the other bases, the naval base is designed not only to fend off enemy abyssal, but it was also made to fend off possible threats that will came from the land, which is why the rest are training basic self-defense in times of emergency. Of course, self-defense rarely works in real life, but it’s better to have something than being unprepared at all. Soon, the door opens and what greeted me is an American like me. “You must be Gambier Bay. I am Saratoga, nice to meet you.” “Sara?” I felt that meeting Saratoga might mean something bad so… “Gambi, no need for you to be wary of me. It’s just me; c’mon now…” “But Sara, I don’t think my heart is ready…” “About what?” Before I can say what I wanted to say, another American arrives and she was wearing gaudy clothing. “Hello Sara, who are you talking to?” “Oh, this girl is Gambier bay, the one from Taffy 3.” “Really!?” Iowa enters my room and without a moment pause, she dragged me out without any difficulty, I guess battleships are powerful enough to drag someone like me. As we walked along the corridor, I can see the stares looking at me while they pass by. “Lucky for them…” “I want to have those too…” Somehow, the rest of the people are keep staring at our chest which made me feel more uncomfortable. “Gambi, are you really that shy?” “Well… I feel uncomfortable while they are looking at my chest.” “Well, that’s normal… most girls here haven’t got much sizable breasts that’s why…” “Well, they are still at awe afterall. No need to feel worried by their gazes. It’s a normal occurrence. Anyhow, would you like to order something, it’ll be our treat.” Soon, a very beautiful woman arrived while carrying 3 sets of meal. “Business as usual, Yamato-san.” “Thank you. Sara; this girl, is she the newbie?” “Yeah. Anyhow; can you give her a light carrier portion of the meal.” “Alright.” The woman Yamato went ahead and started preparing food for me. “Anyhow, now that you are here, we have become a growing force here.” “What do you mean, Iowa?” “You see, there are a lot of foreign ships here too, there are British with already 3 people, Italians with 6 people, Germans with 4 people and 2 people from France.” “Ah, there are other people here too…” “Iowa, you forgot 2 Russians at the base.” “Don’t worry, it’s not like Gangut can do something to me, right?” For some reason, I feel that Iowa’s being too carefree in the presence of Russians, afterall, I heard once from the Admiral that America and Russia are still at each other’s neck even after the 3rd world war. As my portion of the meal arrives, a few people come and greet Iowa and Saratoga as they pass by, I didn’t manage to look at their eyes since they are people with somewhat respectable aura behind them. “Anyhow, Gambi; We’ll go on ahead. We have practice to do.” “Right. Sorry to leave you behind. Anyways, if you want to talk to someone, I think the girl named Akitsushima can be of help to you since she rarely goes to sorties.” “Why?” “Well… I really don’t know. But according to the rest of the girls, Akitsushima is already considered as semi-useful.” “Semi-useful? Wasn’t that just optimism?” “That’s true, but then; her worth isn’t really much something in combat…” “I see… I think I’ll talk to her then.” And with that, Sara and Iowa went their own ways and headed towards their practice. I wonder, what are the things that I can learn from speaking to Akitsushima. Not long after the two have went on the ways, I heard a happy voice heading towards the way. “Tatei-chan, let’s have a very good morning ahead♪” And at that time, I have met with the girl who is known as a person with almost 0 combat capabilities. Akitsushima’s words Akitsushima looks at me when she entered the mess hall, currently, she was carrying a large seaplane that had eyes too for some reason. “Oyo, a new member? Hiro-san didn’t say anything to me.” “Hiro?” “Don’t mind me. I was just referring to a very important person afterall.” Akitsushima blushed when she refered Hiro as an important person to her. “I am Akitsushima by the way, and you are…” “Gambier Bay. Nice to meet you, Akitsushima.” We shook hands and after that, Akitsushima’s meal arrived along with a portion of food for the seaplane. “Akitsushima, is that a seaplane?” “Oh, this is Tatei-chan, or rather known as a Nishikitatei… a very large seaplane, or a flying boat.” “I see… so, why is it eating food too?” “That… I don’t know. It seems that it has a life of its own. Well I really love Tatei-chan that I can’t just let her go.” “I see…” I wonder… Why does it seem to be that she is just fine even though she isn’t much of a help to the base? “Say Gambier… Gambi-san, what can you say about the Admiral?” “The Admiral. He is somewhat intimidating and scary for me.” “I see… I guess people have different impression of him. Well, when I first met him, he told me that I am practically useless. You see, he is truly mocking me. Isn’t that rude?” “Well, I guess he isn’t the type to keep things secret unless he wanted to.” “Hmm… It’s fine. Well, being useless has its own perks. I can much roam around the base at times and visit the Admiral whenever I want, though I still get gated by Sazanami-san at times… it can’t be helped, he is busy afterall. I also got to look around the scenery around the base. It’s quite pretty.” “Akitsushima, aren’t you afraid?” “What do you mean?” “Well, there are scary people lurking in the shadows?” “Oh, that’s normal… this base also has people lurking in the shadows… they are more frightening than the outsiders… also, our defenses is quite decent if you ask me.” “But, what if there will be a chance for them to breakthrough and abduct someone?” “If that happens, I don’t think the Admiral can just sit back and watch… also… it’s quite hard to pull that off if that happens.” “You really are not worried at all?” “Yes. The Admiral said that he’ll handle things that others can’t. Don’t worry that much and have it easy, well, In your case; you are an escort carrier; you have more worth than I do so you might do some training in the near future.” “Eh?” For the first time, I was surprised to hear that I might go training and all. “I see… The Admiral didn’t say much… as expected of him.” “What do you mean?” “Nothing… Honestly, talking to you makes me feel a bit jealous.” “Why?” “Don’t mind it at all… it’s just my opinion as a seaplane tender afterall.” Akitsushima stands up and she stretches her hand and I saw a necklace hanging from her neck. “Akitsushima, what is that?” “This? This is a gift Hiro-san gave to me. It’s nothing special. It’s just a proof that I am somewhat a part of him.” “A part of him?” “Well, it’s a bit a very deep topic. I don’t want to much discuss it to you.” “I see…” That expression on Akitsushima’s eyes. It reminds me of something. It reminded me of something that is somewhat unrelated to us back then; but is now an essential part of me as a humanoid… “Akitsushima, could that be that the Admiral and the person you call Hiro are the same person?” “Ah, you got me… The Admiral’s name is Hiro, spelled as H-I-R-O.” “I see… Hiro Raven, someone who is serious in thinking about the future of everyone…” “Well, I think Hiro-san sometimes forgets to tell the general picture altogether.” “Akitsushima, why did you say that you are a part of the Admiral?” Akitsushima smiles and soon, she picks up the large seaplane and places it on top of her head. “This is a teensy tale coming from me but, when I meant a part of the Admiral; I mean it as a partner in a lot of things. In my case, it’s something deeply rooted on emotions thus, it’s an emotional attachment.” “Familiarity?” “Nope.” “Friendship?” “Well, sort of… but not that level.” I stopped and was about to say something that hasn’t registered yet in my mind. Afterall, I was just a newly born shipgirl, I have no knowledge of It myself. “Shall I say it to you?” “No, I shall shay it. It’s love.” “Yes. I am in love with the Admiral.” The air inside the mess hall has changed. It was an air filled with a lot of things, longing, happiness, sadness, possessiveness, content and a lot of things I have yet to learn. As I look at Akitsushima’s red face, I have understood… that I can’t understand love at this point. It’s not surprising… and at the same time; it’s a bit frustrating not to know something. But as what an old proverb says, Patience is a Virtue. I must be patient in learning things too. “Anyhow, I’ll be strolling around now, would you like to walk with me?” “No thanks. I have to deliver my answer to the Admiral.” “I see… Well then, see you around then.” “Yeah. See you too…” And we parted ways as Akitsushima walked on the direction opposite of mine. As I headed towards the Admiral’s office, I recalled the expression that Akitsushima made in the course of our conversation… In the end; I know nothing about love… The Answer I entered the Admiral’s office and I saw the Admiral just finished doing his documents. As his secretary named Sazanami took the papers away, he offered me to take a seat and while Sazanami is busy with the documents, the Admiral asked me one more time. “Gambi, what is your answer?” “I am not sure on how I should answer this… afterall, it’s sudden afterall, but after giving it much thought; I think I will be fine then.” “I see… Gambi, do you like it here?” “Yes. The food is nice, the people are nice, but sometimes; I still feel uncomfortable with their stare. And I have made a friend. I think this is enough for a good start.” The Admiral gave me a piece of paper. “Gambier Bay, this paper is a bit of an insurance. Since you are as weak as Akitsushima at this point, please fill this up. After filling that paper, I’ll explain to you the details regarding to that. After filling the imporatant spaces in the paper. I gave it to the Admiral and he places it on the desk and puts a paperweight on top of it so that it won’t get carried away by the wind. “Sazanami, can you give us a bit of space for a moment?” Sazanami didn’t speak as she exits the room, I can feel somehow that she isn’t a bad person altogether, but she is just too wary of me. “Anyhow, the paper I gave to you is just an empty form to make it look formal… the purpose of that is to let Sazanami finish arranging the documents.” “Eh?” “You see, the moment you entered the base, either you liked it or not, you are now a part of this large family. Well, the things I asked you before are true, but the threat from outside isn’t really worth taking time…” “Wait, does that mean that you just made me worry about nothing?” “Yes. I was kinda a bit of on a mood to prank you so…” I fell to my knees and immediately; The Admiral offers his hand to me. “It’s a bit unexpected but I guess I should never prank Gambi after this one.” “That’s really mean of you… I thought that…” “Well… sorry. Anyways; the danger is still there; but the security here is quite something; if you want; you can watch one of their footages, but yeah; I can’t let you watch something bloody.” “Eh?” “Just kidding. I forbid them on killing unless they aren’t as cooperative as I have envisioned.” “So… have you killed someone?” “I did, a lot of times… a lot of blood has been spilled by my hands before the war with the Abyssal even begin. But, with this… I can slowly atone to my sins. But, if someone is trying to destroy this world that I am trying to create, they’ll get the worse of me.” I understand right away, that the Admiral is indeed, a person who has been carrying a lot of things. In the end; I might end up being just a burden to him. “Gambi, how much have you understood already at this point?” “A few things as of now.” “I see… I guess it’s still early for me to do something. Gambi, you are now dismissed… and welcome once again.” “Thank you… Hiro-san.” The Admiral looked surprised when I said his name. It seems that he didn’t expected that at all and for the first time; I understood why Akitsushima liked him… It’s very simple… He is being himself afterall these times. Epilogue: Present Day It’s been quite a while since I last went to the Admiral’s office. Afterall; it took time before I got to understand the emotions I have and thus, this time around; I went to the Admiral’s office but he was not around. “Master might be around; He is taking a break so… when you find him, please tell him to work his training regime.” “Okay.” “Wait a minute… Gambi-san, If the Master said anything stupid to you, you can say it to me, okay?” “Hmm… I’ll think about it.” As Sazanami stated to me, The Admiral usually tells something stupid to me, well, I guess he doesn’t know how to say the things he wanted to say. And as I arrived at the seashore, I saw him sitting at the sand while drawing a large rectangle on the sand. “Admiral, Sazanami says that you need to get back to work.” “Alright. Anyhow, it’s rare for you to see me, is there a matter for you to say to me?” “Admiral… rather; Hiro-san… Please make me stronger.” “About that… I have been putting those plans into use already.” “What do you mean?” “Well… Isn’t it unfair if you don’t get training despite being an escort carrier; I know Akitsushima is quite useless; but you are different; you can still be of worth… that’s why…” The Admiral soon gives me a box. “What’s this?” “A small token from me. Rather; you and Akitsushima are friends so…” I opened the box and I saw a necklace that has a slightly different design from Akitsushima. “This is…” “A gift from me. Well… I tend to give gift so it isn’t much of a gift all along.” I wonder… did it really had any meaning at all for him to give that gift to me. “Anyhow; in the case the war comes to a conclusion; I want you to decide for yourself…” “Why?” “Nothing really… It will make me look bad if you decide because I told you to do so… but for now; I’ll let you decide since… I am a fair person at times.” “…” I think he is saying something stupid again. But I can’t catch onto his words at all. “Anyways; tomorrow, your training starts.” And the Admiral left as I look at the necklace I got from him. It’s not yet established but, Akitsushima and I have been looking around from time to time so I know that whenever the Admiral gives someone a gift; it means that he is interested in them and that’s why… there’s no way that I didn’t know that he is hiding his motive once again. “I guess I better tell Sazanami about this… well, it’s a sort that I wanted her to know too…” I took a picture and send it to Sazanami. She should already know what this means. Anyways… I looked around me and I realized that the base which I thought to be scary at first, is a base that is filled with warmth and it was all because the Admiral did his best to make sure that everything will be alright in the end. And so, even if I don’t say it… Well, I still don’t have to say it for now… End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature